Balto
by K.Holtzman
Summary: Tig hasn't been to the club, hasn't been working, and hasn't answered anyone's calls. Chibs goes to find him expecting the man to be strung out, what he found was definitely not expected.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sons of Anarchy. Kurt Sutter and FX do.**

_**A/N: Something random I came up with during a need for fluff in the middle of the night. Not beta'd.**_

Tig grunted as he lifted the trash bags into the can, dropping it off for when the garbage truck came at some ungodly hour. He was just heading back into the house when something caught his eye, a flickering of the shadows somewhere in his peripheral vision.

Old habits set Tig automatically on guard, he's not too worried, not many people would attack him at his apartment, but still it pays to be careful. His hand goes to draw his sidearm, something he neglected to bring in favor of thinking he'd be safe to take out the trash. Tig cursed silently, why was it so hard to get some peace? He opted for his knife instead, something always attached to his jeans.

Tig creeped towards the shadows, his knife held low but in a defending position. A noise crackled through the air, quiet and soft, like crinkling plastic accompanied by crushed aluminum cans, and the shadows moved in unison.

Tig stopped suddenly, a quiet settling. He stood for a few moments, poised and waiting, but nothing happened. Tig sheathed his knife, cursing his own paranoia and turned around, heading back into the house.

He heard the noise again, not even two steps away. He reacted quickly spinning around and kicking out with his leg, knocking some bags out of the way and revealing what was the cause of his paranoia.

"Damn..."

xxxxx

Chibs sat quietly at Tig's kitchen table, watching the other man move about the house. Tig hadn't been to work in a few days, hadn't called or shown up at Chibs house like he usually does. Chibs had come here, worried, expecting to find Tig strung out and in desperate need of shower, however he found quite the opposite.

Tig was sober, clean, and fairly high-functioning. He even seemed extra happy about something to Chibs. So he sat himself down at the table waiting for Tig to sit with him and answer his questions.

Except it never happened.

Tig came in to the kitchen, grabbed a bowl filled with milk, some cheese and peanut butter, and disappeared into the living room. Chibs waited at least half an hour before following, finding Tig cross-legged on the sofa, Tig's back to him.

There were soft whimpering noises coming from Tig, at least he thought it was Tig, and Chibs couldn't help the sudden confusion he felt as he watched what Tig did from over his shoulder; especially when Tig grabbed the bowl of milk and poured it into a baby's bottle.

"Heh, yeah, there ya go. Shh it's okay I won't take it away. Drink up." Chibs frowned deepened and he was more confused than ever, what was going on?

"Tig?" Chibs moved around the sofa, his eyes fixed on Tig's grinning face. He followed Tig's line of sight down into the bundle of his arms.

"Is that a?"

"Yep." Tig glanced up at Chibs, his whole face shining with happiness.

"Is this why you won't come to work? Or my place for that matter?" Chibs asked, taking a seat next to Tig, brushing his hand over the bundle. "Cute wee thing ain't he?"

"Yeah, real cute." Chibs marveled at the way Tig's eyes sparkled, a beautiful bright blue, almost crystalline. "And yeah, I was taking care of him. Couldn't just leave him alone. I'm assuming you missed me?"

"Desperately." Chibs murmured, pressing an absent-minded kiss into Tig's curls and wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "So...you name him?"

"Balto."

"Balto?" Chibs asked incredulously.

"I like the movie, so bite me."

"This mean we're keeping him?"

"Of course! I even got a new collar and leash and bowls and everything!" Tig bounced on the sofa a little, grinning like a madman. It's been awhile since he's seen Tig this happy, not that he's complaining.

Chibs stood and grabbed his coat, now that he knew what was up with Tig he might as well let the guys know, then head home and catch some sleep. Tig stood and followed, keeping the bundle steady in his arms. "Hey, we need to take him to your place."

"What? Why?"

"Well I'm there more than I'm here and he's going to be with us so..." Tig shrugged like it wasn't something that needed explanation.

"Tig I do not need my place being torn up and destroyed-"

"I'll watch him! Promise okay? I'll train him and everything."

"Tig..." Chibs sighed; Tig was giving him that look. That damn cute look where Chibs knows he's going to give Tig anything he wants.

"Look he won't tear the place up any more than me." Tig grinned, and Chibs got the message, loud and clear in fact.

"Fine." He said with a grin of his own, kissing Tig lightly before deepening it when Tig groaned.

"God I missed that." Tig muttered when Chibs pulled away.

"That makes two of us. Now come on let's take the pup home eh?" Chibs pet the soft fur of the puppy's head lightly, before gesturing for Tig to lead the way. "I've got the van today so we're good."Tig nodded and headed out the door leaving Chibs to lock the place up.

Chibs shook his head; Tig was always full of surprises. Balto? Seriously?


End file.
